Thomas recovers/For the honor of Stormer
This is how Thomas recovers and for the honor of Stormer goes in Thomas and Twilight Go To The Hero Factory. view Thomas lying on the floor. He wakes up and heaves himself up. Our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes run up to him Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Percy: Are you okay? Furno: What happened? Thomas: up If you guys want the story, here it is. Stormer sacrificed himself to save me. And now, Meltdown's got both him and Cole. Everyone else: gasp Pinkie Pie: Which way did they go? Thomas: points That way. Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. James: Stormer won't survive out there alone. Rarity: Don't worry, James, we'll get him and Cole back. Thomas: No, Rarity. There's no time. We've lost Stormer and Cole and it's all because of me. his fist Percy: Thomas. Don't beat yourself up. Twilight: Yeah. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. looks around Percy: Thomas? heroes rush outside to see Thomas hitching himself to a rope Twilight: Thomas, what are you doing?! Thomas: I'm going after Stormer. I couldn't protect him before so I've gotta help him now. Surge: But, kid, you can't go out there on your own. Thomas: What other choices are there, Surge? If anyone should try to help Stormer and Cole, it's me. Virgil Tracy: But what if you need back-up? Thomas: Virgil, you have to understand. You aren't coming with me, none of you are. This is now a rescue mission and I am the only one going. Bumblebee: But, you never know when Meltdown may strike again. Thomas: If you don't mind being chased by bad guys, shot at, or tortured, then fine. Ratchet: Thomas, listen to me. If you're going to rescue two of your friends, you're going to need back-up in case we encounter Meltdown again. Thomas: sighs Ratchet, I have to do this alone. Okay? I'm sorry. Furno: frowns Fine. If you wanna walk into a trap just because you're blaming yourself for something you didn't do, then do it. Optimus Prime: Furno! Thomas: No, Optimus. Furno's right. I don't want anyone else exposed to Meltdown's spray. to leave but thinks again sighs Who am I kidding? You're right. I do need help if I'm going to rescue them. Twilight: That's the spirit, Thomas. Bumblebee: Let's go find Stormer. Thomas: We can do this. For the honor of Stormer. Everyone: For the honor of Stormer! Sari Sumdac: Time to suit up! Ratchet: Alright, everyone, let's move! Furno: Gotcha! Surge: On it! Stringer: Way ahead of ya! Breez: Let's go! Thomas: F.A.B. Twilight: Let's do this! Thomas: Hang on, Stormer. We're coming to find you. climbs into Hero pods and take off over Makrohero City Surge: Is he down there? Can you see him? Fixit: I don't think so. Furno: Wait! I see him! He's racing across the rooftops. looks down to see Stormer racing across the rooftops Thomas: Alright, let's go! Twilight: I don't see why we should follow him, Thom. Thomas: Come on, Twilight. It's the only way to go after him undetected. Furno: Thomas is right. Come on, let's go! heroes quietly follow Stormer Stormer: Here are those plans. Cole: Good job, Stormer. Now let's get back to Meltdown. Stormer: As you wish. climbs up onto Stormer's back and Stormer takes off for Meltdown's lair. Meanwhile, up in the sky, our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes are looking for Stormer Twilight: frightened Oh! I hope Stormer and Cole are okay. Wherever they are right now. Brian: I'm shure they're around here somewhere. Thomas: Hmm. Optimus, is there a way to get Stormer and Cole back to normal? Optimus: There might be. Cheetor: Don't worry. Zib and Quadal are manufacturing an anti-virus right now. Nyx: We know, Cheetor. But I just hope we can save Stormer and Cole in time. to Stormer and Cole Cole: Okay, we're almost there. Just a few rooftops to go. Meltdown: up on a hologram Cole, Stormer, have you retrieved those plans like I asked? Cole: Yes. Stormer: There right here, sir. the files Meltdown: Good work. Now, get back here before your former friends find you. We wouldn't want to upset our master. Cole: Indeed. 3 set off with our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes James: Spongebob (in his version) Where can they possibly be? Rainbow: It's not like we have x-ray eyes, James. James: I have x-ray goggles. Pinkie: gasp Did Professor Zib give you those? James: Yeah. Breez: Zib gave them to us in case we needed them. Thomas: But still, Stormer and Cole getting infected by those nanobots was all my fault. Twilight: You can't blame yourself. Furno: Besides, Stormer and Cole getting infected wasn't because of you, little pal. Thomas: Thanks, Furno. Furno: You're welcome. Twilight: Besides, Thom, Meltdown is the one responsible for infecting people with nanobots and turning them evil. And that's exactly what he did to Cole and Stormer. Lloyd: We must destroy them quick! Thomas: Who are you talking about, Lloyd. The nanobots? Lloyd: Yes! Thomas: Nya. Have you located Stormer, Cole and Meltdown yet? Nya: Not yet. P.I.X.E.L: This must mean that Stormer's blocked his own signal. Zane: You are probably right, P.I.X.E.L. with the 3 Meltdown: snickers Von Nebula will be pleased. her lair Cole: Von Nebula, ma'me. Von Nebula: Yes? Stormer: We have those plans you wanted. Von Nebula: Very good, Stormer. I am proud with all three of you. not so far away, our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes are nearing the lair Thomas: We're almost there. Jay: But how are we going to get inside without being seen? They have the place guarded all over. Thomas: Good one. Zane: Ratchet, any ideas? Ratchet: Well, we could try using invisibility cloaks. Twilight: That's a great idea. Thomas: Nya, any luck finding Stormer and Cole? Nya: Negative. Thomas: Ugh. What's it got to take to unblock Stormer's signal. Category:Transcripts